


Have Hatred and Gravity Won

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for anniespinkhouse spn_j2 big bang<br/><b>Fic Summary:</b><span><span>The plan was for Jensen to infiltrate the ranch as the President's slave, get security data out and his team of ruthless mercenaries in. It wasn't supposed to involve the President's bratty teenage son. Nowhere had he read the line about becoming Jared's personal slave. It wasn't supposed to get messy and </span><i>personal</i><span>, but then it did, and a violent act of revenge would put them both on a long journey to redemption. It can be a fine line between hatred and love, and once you cross it, then maybe gravity can pull you together in the end.</span></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Hatred and Gravity Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniespinkhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have Hatred and Gravity Won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889497) by [anniespinkhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse). 



**Title** : [Have Hatred and Gravity Won](http://archiveofourown.org/works/889497/chapters/1715584)    
 **Author** : [](http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**anniespinkhouse**](http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/)  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9305842251/)

**Fic warnings (none for the art): ** dub-con, slavery, age gap (17/29) explicit underage (U18), implied underage (U16), daddy kink, prostitution, age-play, gang bang, spanking, drug use, civil conflict, graphic violence and gore.

I started with this piece - which is kind of a mood summary for the fic  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9308632734/)  
The background is a photo I found on a google search for lake fishing, which I then turned into a digital painting and made the two fishermen Jared and Jensen. I layered in the attack helicopter, smoke and rain to try and recreate the atmosphere of menace from the fic. We thought this would be the cover for the PDF but I'm showing it here without the text.

Then I created this image of Jared, the young privileged son of the leader, and Jensen in the position of slave. Variations of this then became the banner, icons and chapter/view point dividers.  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9305836835/)  
If you go to Flickr by clicking on the images, you can get them in different sizes. Doing Jensen's freckles and stubble was fun!  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9305847577/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9308630546/)[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9305850561/)[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9305851679/)  
And finally, a bonus image - from later in the fic. Jared's corkboard with postcards from round the world.  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/9305847273/)  
I made each postcard and the post-it note separately then 'pinned' them onto the cork background. It was a nice little challenge!

So now you've got to the bottom of the page, you'll be wanting to go read this fic, right?  So **[off you go then](http://archiveofourown.org/works/889497/chapters/1715584)**... make [](http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**anniespinkhouse**](http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/) happy by giving her some lurve.


End file.
